I Love You, and You
by TerterPanther
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Saat SMP, Sakura menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke dan ternyata ditolak. Namun saat SMA mereka sekolah di SMA yang sama. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Apakah Sakura akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya? Bagaimanakah perasaan Sasuke terhadap Sakura?


I Love You, and You...

.

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning

Sorry kalo OOC, gaje, typoo

Moga semuanya bisa ngerti

Amin...

* * *

Matahari bersinar di langit yang cerah, burung - burung berkicauan dengan merdunya, dan pohon - pohon pun menari dengan indahnya pada pagi ini di Konoha High School. Banyak siswa siswi yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Ada yang sedang bermain, membaca buku, belajar, makan, dan lain lain. Angin hari ini lumayan kencang sehingga membuat pohon paling besar di sekolah ini pun menari dengan indahnya dan membuat rambut pink itu berantakan. Mata emeraldnya pun senangtiasa memperhatikan gerak gerik seseorang di lapangan. Gadis itu sangat fokus pada seorang lelaki berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang sedang bermain basket.

Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu. Gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang uchiha bungsu, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke adalah lelaki paling tampan di Konoha High School dan juga lelaki idaman para gadis. Tubuhnya yang tinggi atletis, pintar dalam semua bidang pelajaran, wajahnya yang tampan, kulitnya yang putih, sifatnya yang gila, dan juga tatapan matanya yang tajam yang membuat para gadis tergila gila. Gadis itu masih memperhatikan gerak gerik sang uchiha bungsu lalu tanpa sadar ada yang menepuk bahunya. Sakura pun terkejut lalu membalikkan badannya dan orang yang menepuk bahu Sakura tadi pun berteriak.

"FOREHEAD!" teriak seseorang yang tadi menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Ino-pig! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali bahwa jangan mengagetkanku dan berteriak di telingaku. Bisa bisa aku tuli gara gara kau." balas Sakura yang geram pada sahabatnya itu sambil menutup telinganya.

"Maaf... Habis kau juga sih dipanggil ngga jawab, makanya aku teriak." jawab gadis yang dipanggil Ino tadi.

"Hehe... Aku juga minta maaf pig." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Hai forehead, kau sedang apa?" tanya Ino kepada Sakura. Yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum. Mata Ino pun mengikuti arah mata Sakura.

"Oh... Uchiha Sasuke yaaa" kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Um... Ya seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." jawab Sakura malu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke kelas saja sebelum bel masuk berbu-"

TEEEETT...

"-nyi" kata Ino yang dipotong oleh bunyi bel masuk. Sakura hanya tertawa sedangkan Ino langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk ke kelas. Sebenarnya sang uchiha bungsu sudah mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi Sakura memperhatikannya dan dia masih mengigat hal itu. Hal yang membuat hati Sakura teriris. Sasuke masih terus mengigatnya.

Flashback...

"Sasuke, aku... Aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar." kata Sakura kepada Sasuke yang ingin melangkah keluar kelas.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kumohon... Hanya sebentar saja." kata Sakura memohon pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah." jawab Sasuke pasrah.

Sakura pun menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara "A-a-aishiteru Sasuke kun." pipinya mulai panas dan dia pun menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke dengan tampang datar seperti biasa pun menjawab sambil berjalan menjauh dari Sakura "Aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu kepadamu."

Sakura pun menangis sejadi - jadinya sedangkan Sasuke terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menangis.

End of Flashback

0o0

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai. Kita lanjutkan besok. Sampai jumpa semuanya" kata Kakashi-sensei mengakhiri pelajaran.

"Hoaamm... Pelajaran hari ini melelahkan sekali" kata Naruto sambil menguap dan merentangkan tangannya. Sebenarnya sejak pelajaran KaKakashi-sensei, Naruto hanya tidur.

"Haha... Naruto Naruto, kau ini sedari tadi hanya tidur saja. Sekarang, kau harus piket!" kata Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang sambil memberikan sapu ke Naruto.

"Hah... Baiklah" jawab Naruto dengan pasrah lalu menerima sapu itu.

"FOREHEAD! Pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Ino kepada Sakura.

"Pig, sudah kukatakan berapa kali heh? Hm... Baiklah ayo. Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh iya ya, Hinata mana?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

"Sakura, Ino ayo kita pulang..." panggil Hinata.

"Ehh Hinata... Darimana saja kau?" tanya Ino.

"Ano... Um... Habis dari toilet." jawab Hinata.

"Ohhh" kata Ino dan Sakura sambil membulatkan mulutnya.

SKIP TIME

"Hei, gimana kalau besok kita pergi ke mall?" usul Ino membuka percakapan.

"Ngapain?" tanya Hinata.

"Kita belanja. Bagaimana, setuju tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Um... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa deh." jawab Sakura.

"Ehh... Memangnya ada apa forehead?" tanya Ino.

"Aku ada kelas tambahan." jawab Sakura.

"Um... Aku juga tidak bisa ikut." jawab Hinata

"Ehh... Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku harus berlatih bersama Ka Neji." jawab Hinata.

"Yah... Kalau begitu aku ajak siapa ya?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Sai?" jawab Sakura.

"Kau benar juga forehead. Aku akan mengajak Sai saja." jawab Ino.

"Semua... Kita berpisah disini. Sampai besok." kata Sakura pamit.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata pun berpisah di pertigaan karena rumah mereka yang berbeda arah. Sakura berjalan dengan santai sesekali ia menendang batu yang ada di jalanan. Lalu ia pun merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya. Ia sesekali melihat ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang mengikutinya. Sakura pun ketakutan lalu berlari dan tak sadar dia pun berada di sebuah gang yang gelap. Setelah itu, Sakura pun berhenti untuk bernafas dan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi, dugaannya salah besar. Ada 5 orang laki-laki yang mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berlari. Ia berlari dan terus berlari sampai ia terhenti karena ada tembok yang membatasinya. Sakura pun sekarang dipojokkan oleh 5 orang laki-laki tadi. Lalu...

BUAKH... BUAKH... BUAKH...

Ada seseorang lelaki yang menolongnya. Lelaki itu adalah...

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Akhir kata,

REVIEW PLEASE (^O^) ≧﹏≦


End file.
